boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Cum on food
cum_on_food - when there is semen on food This tag is more true when one or more penises are near the food. After food is ejaculated on, cum_eating may occur. When semen is in the food use the tag "cum_in_food". Fucking a bowl of Cheerios The following is a copypasta from 2008 or before. It started out as a joke. My friends had joked about it - even egged each other on to try it. We all laughed at the concept. Fucking a bowl of cheerios? The mere idea sent shivers down my spine. The initial roughness in texture. The cold milk shrinking my erect PENIS. "What joy could there be in that?" I thought to myself. After a few weeks nobody brought it up anymore. We'd moved on to different jokes and catch phrases as most groups do. They weren't as funny, but they definitely weren't as weird. We did the usual things and Friday was drinking day. By 2:00 am all four of us were plastered. Jake let out a long sigh after pounding another shot of SoCo and Kevin was loudly snoring on the couch. After a twenty minutes or so it was just Steve and I alone left finishing off our remaining beers. "Dude hold on," Steve smiled. "What's up man?" I said in my drunken stupor. Steve sloshed his way over to his refrigerator and removed a gleaming white bowl from the fridge. I instantly knew what it was. "What the shit fuck is that Steve?" I asked "Fuckin Cheerios man. You should fuck them!" He seemed excited. "Dude it was just a joke. Don't tell me you..." I was cut off. "Naw dude I didn't fuck no cheerios. But I will bet you $50 you won't do it." I had my excuse. "Fine fucker I'll do it." I was becoming erect already. "How will I know you did it, huh?" I froze up. My erection started to die. "Is this some elaborate ploy for you to see my fucking dick, bro?" I shouted, nearly waking our sleeping companions. "Nah dude I just don't want any fucking cheating, man. I got $50 on this shit." "Fine, I'll do it with my back to you and just stick my dick out through my fly." I was erect again. We both went silent. I carefully walked to the corner of the room and looked down upon the soggy mash of Cheerios awaiting my erect cock. They were Honey Nut. Without waiting I plunged my eager tool deep into the bowl. The milk washed upon my swollen testicles as they dipped into the soft contents of the bowl. I thrust gently and realized how the cheerios seemed to react to the shape of my member. The bowl was deeper than I expected. I heard cries of laughter coming from Steve but I kept going. I wave of white anticipation struck me as my PENIS grew stiffer and my balls rumbled with an all to familiar feeling. I came. I came into that honey nut flavored bowl of beaten cheerios. My semen mixed flawlessly into the color of the bowl. My knees went weak. My breathing hastened. "I fucking love cheerios," I said with a smile. Three days had past since my first cheerio-man encounter. I had since then started experimenting with different things. I tried chocolate milk, but it the whole experience just felt... interracial. I tried adding sugar as well but the clean up became a hassle. Finally I settled on bananas. They were the missing part of the equation. The cheerio inspired orgasms had doubled in strength, but my roommates were growing suspicious. I had never ate cheerios in the two years we'd lived together and now I was going through a box per day. And nobody had ever seen me eat a bowl. I knew I had to be careful. I called Steve to to joke about it a few days after it had happened and he didn't remember. I lost $50 but gained an experience that can only be equated with touching God. It was a fair trade. "But not as relaxed as I could be," I whispered quietly to myself. A grin formed on my face as I slowly exited my room and made my way down the stairs. Only my roommate Lynn was home. She was gorgeous, but I had no time for girls. I had cheerios. I carefully poured the bowl of cheerios into the deepest bowl I could find. I delicately sliced one whole banana and placed it meticulously around the bowl. "This is going to be a great night," I thought. I snuck outside to let the cheerios moisten, my PENIS throbbing in anticipation. My mouth moist as if the cheerios had some Pavlovian effect on me. I snuck inside quickly and plunged my cock straight into their cool, soft innards. I thrust my head back in pleasure as the banana slices gently caressed the sides of my swollen prick. It had been only a few minutes, but showers of cum sprang from my PENIS mixing into the milky broth. A quiet whisper escaped my lips. I began to cleanup and headed to the sink to wash the dish when I heard it. "What are you doing?" My roommate Lynn stood there barely awake. "I uh just having a bowl of cheerios," I smiled. "I'm fucking hungry and you keep eating them. Now I'm craving em. Hand em over." I was erect again. She eagerly filled her mouth with my magic potion of cheerios, banana's, and semen infused milk. "God this is good. No wonder you like it so much," She said as little streams of milk poured down her chin. "Heh, you're getting it all over yourself," I said. "Oh, I'll get it," She licked her chops in a way that made gave my rod a new precum finish. "This is so much better than usual - what did you add?" "Se-se-se-seenamon," I sputtered. "It doesn't taste like cinnamon, but it does taste really familiar," I always knew she was a slut. She looked as if she winked at me, but I played it off as if my eyes were playing tricks on me. She sloppily finished off the bowl and hopped up on counter. She put the bowl in the sink and placed her hands next to her. "I always knew you were a Cheerio fucker," This time she definitely winked at me. Life had been good since Lynn called me out about my new addiction. The truth was she loved the subtle semen taste mixed with milk as her ex used to cum in her soy milk when he was mad at her. She caught him doing it but had already developed a taste for it. So our relationship started. I would sneak out of my room late at night and plunge my rod deep into a bowl. The thought of her devouring it the next day made harder than I thought possible and when I came it was, well, amazing. My life had taken a turn for the best and I was loving every minute of it. About two weeks into our relationship Lynn informed all of us roommates that her Sister and her daughter would be staying with us for a couple of days because of a fire at their house. I guess money was tight and they couldn't really afford a hotel. Nobody really objected, but inside I was in turmoil. Could I really get away from my dark cereal obsession for a couple of days? I would have to try - I couldn't risk them finding out. They showed up a that night and I could barely hold back the urge to plunge my cock into a bowl of oatmeal Lynn's sister made for her daughter. It was an idea I hadn't considered, but noted I must try. We spent the rest of the night watching boring sitcoms on TV until everyone decided to get to sleep. I laid on my bed for what seemed like hours. I couldn't hold back anymore. My erection had formed a circus tent on my bed and I knew what I had to do. I snuck out of my room as I had so many times in the last few months and down the stairs. Lynn's niece was sleeping in her room, but Lynn's sister was asleep on the couch in that was less than 10 feet from the kitchen. If I was to do this I'd have to be stealthful, but the noises I made while fucking cheerios were ungodly. So I had another plan. I'd fuck them in the bathroom. I poured myself a bowl and snuck quietly into the bathroom near the stairs. I gave myself a few quick strokes to get me hard then I plunged right in. The cool milk crept up my urethra and gave me a sort of numb sensation. I almost came right then, but I held back. My erect cock hit the bottom of the bowl like a sledge hammer of meat. I groaned as the soft but gritty texture of the cheerios rubbed against my sensitive PENIS. Pressure began building in my balls as the slapped against the outside of the bowl. I stopped and smiled for a second before resuming my unholy act. And then it happened. I came but the sensation of fucking the cheerios so close to someone else took over and I came again - both ejaculations twice my normal size. I groaned loudly, but quickly caught myself. I grinned to myself as I played the scene of Lynn eating these tomorrow in front of her sister and niece. She would barely be able to contain herself. I walked to the door and went to open it, but as I approached I noticed I was hard again. A warm feeling washed over me. One more load wouldn't hurt, right? Yet I didn't sleep for long. I woke up early and went downstairs. I didn't watch to chance missing the show. I wanted to see Lynn get as worked up as she normally did when she swallowed her first bite of my cum and cheerios concoction. She had gotten so worked up about a month ago that she had started fingering herself as she ate. I'm sure most guys would have gone crazy to the sight, but I was fixated on the soggy lumps of over-worked cheerios. As I walked downstairs I heard the voices of Lynn and her sister. I hadn't really caught their names since I had been preoccupied with my secret so I figured now was a good time. "Good morning guys!" I smiled at both of them as they sat on the couch and watched morning cartoons. "Good morning," they both didn't look up. "My names Jack. I don't think I got your names though," I put on a fake smile. "Well my names Karen and this little terror is Stephanie," She smile back at me as she pointed to her daughter, Lynn's niece. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you guys. Mind if I join you for some TV? I love this show." I wedged in the seat next to Karen and zoned out waiting for Lynn to come downstairs. About 20 minutes later she did. She was dressed in a tiny mini skirt and a sports bra. She looked fantastic. It was the first time since cheerios I had actually been turned on my a woman. She mumbled a greeting and walked to the refrigerator. I became hard with anticipation and did my best to shift my position as to not alert Karen or Stephanie. Lynn's eyes widened as she looked into the fridge. I could see her knees weaken a bit and she let out a little bit of a groan. "Are you okay?" Karen asked her. "Uh, um, yeah. I'm just feeling a little sick." Lynn lied. "Oh, well if you need anything let me know. I can't thank you enough for letting us stay her. You too Jack." Just then something terrible happened. Stephanie, who couldn't have been more than 5 years old piped up. "Mommy I'm hungry!" She said. Lynn's facial expression became devious. Mine became horrified. We both knew what was about to happen. Lynn spoke before I could. "Well we're out of breakfast foods really. But there is a bowl of cheerios in the fridge if you're hungry Stephanie." "I love cheerios," Stephanie sat right up and headed to the breakfast table. "They're a little soggy. Is that okay?" Lynn was clearly getting off on the idea. I hate to admit it, but I was too. Precum was oozing off my cock like the first time Lynn ate my cheerios. Lynn handed her the bowl and a spoon and sat down next to here with a glass of OJ. Karen asked us if we could watch her while she took a shower and Lynn agreed. "Why don't you join us Jack," Lynn smiled at me and I eagerly got up and headed for the table. I sat down next to Lynn and noticed that she had already started playing with herself under the table. I smiled at her and she winked at me. She took a sip of her orange juice and gently moved her hand out of her crotch and into my lap. She undid the button and tugged on my erect cock and gently started stroking it. Meanwhile Stephanie was about to eat the cheerios. She was about to take her first bite when my conscience kicked in. "Hey Stephanie," I said. "Hi Jack," She put the spoon down. "What if I take you out for some pancakes instead?" I smiled. "I love pancakes even more than cheerios!" She smiled. "But I mommy told me not to waste food!" Stephanie looked sad. "Well maybe Lynn will eat them," I smiled at Lynn but she wasn't having any of it. "No I'm not hungry. Jack why don't you eat them." As she spoke her grip tightened on my PENIS and the stroking stopped. "Yeah Jack, can you please eat them?" Stephanie's pleading eyes caught me off guard and I knew my fate. "Alright, I'll eat them. Then we'll go out for pancakes okay?" I gulped. I had never considered it but my cock was growing and Lynn could tell. She started stroking again. Her pace quickened as the cheerios got closer. I took my first bite and nearly came as it washed down my throat. The strong honey nut flavor was complimented by the subtle saltiness of my own semen. I was worried that I might have been disgusted, but all hesitation was gone now. I was thoroughly enjoying every bite. I could see now why Lynn loved it so much. Each salty bite was like a wave of passion flooding over me and I could feel Lynn stroking my faster than before. The pressure was building and I knew I had limited time before I’d explode in a wave of euphoria. Normally I wouldn't care, but Stephanie was still eagerly watching me devour my tainted cereal. “Stephanie - why don’t you go and get dressed? I’m almost done and I know you’re hungry.” “Okay!” She hopped up from the chair and disappeared upstairs. She was just in time to because as I heard the door slam Lynn dropped to her knees and slid my already pulsing PENIS into her mouth and then deep into her throat. She gagged a something I can only assume was sexy as I put the bowl to my lips and began to suck the thick milk and jizz mixture; slurping as loud as I possibly could. I finally finished coming and Lynn sat back in her chair. “You have a really small PENIS, Jack” She laughed. “Hey – at least it’s circumcised!” This time I laughed. “Yeah, I can’t stand uncut guys. But seriously it’s kinda small. You’re lucky your semen is like nectar. I can’t get enough.” She licked her lips to show me she wasn't kidding. “That’s good to hear. Thanks for that by the way. You almost compare to cheerios.” There is an extended or full version of this copypasta.https://wiki.bibanon.org/Cheerios References * This tag implicates food. Danbooru implication #2986: * This tag implicates cum. Category:Rule34.xxx